Devices that provide fast and convenient means for making cookies and other pastries are useful and highly demanded products. Cookie cutters are an example of these means and development of new cookie cutters is widely practiced.
Devices for cutting cookies that have been introduced in the past often have a cutting edge and a plunger for discharging the cut piece from the cutting edge. These devices, however, are complicated by multiple parts and do not provide any decorative shaping on the plunger surface for decorating the has been introduced where multiple or interchangeable shapes or decorations are available from a single device.
Examples of devices introduced in the past similar to the present invention are those which employ a housing with a downward facing cutting edge and a flat faced plunger within the housing for discharging the cut dough. Many of these devices further include a spring assembly in their handle for holding the plunger in a normally disengaged position. Although these devices provide for decorative edge cuts, they generally have flat surfaces on their dough plungers with peripheral edges that generally follow the cutting edge. Furthermore, these devices are universally intended for use with non-interchangeable cutting edges.
The present invention provides for a multi-piece disassemblable cookie cutter with interchangeable cutting edges for cutting the outline of the cookie, an interchangeable pushing piston for discharging the cut cookie including an irregularly shaped surface for imprinting a design on the exposed surface of the cookie, and a separate interchangeable imprint die on the surface of the handle for separately imprinting the cookies.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.